Orgueil et Préjugés - revu et corrigé
by Lylypuce55
Summary: OS. L'histoire de Mlle Bennet et de Mr Darcy, actualisée et revue par mes soins. Histoire écrite depuis pas mal de temps et que je me décide enfin a publiée. Bonne lecture.


_Orgueil et Préjugés – revu et corrigé_

Dans un bar, un soir après leur travail, deux amies, Élise et Jane, se retrouvèrent pour boire un verre. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de discuter deux hommes entrèrent, elles n'y auraient prêté aucune attention, si le silence ne s'était pas fait. Certes ils étaient beaux, mais c'était surtout leurs décalages avec l'endroit et l'air hautain du plus grand des deux qui avait refroidi l'ambiance. Ce dernier fît signe aux musiciens de continuer et quand la musique reprit seul les murmures persistants sur leur passage continuait à faire circuler dans l'air un doute, un malaise. Que faisaient-ils là ?

Élise et Jane était différentes l'une de l'autre mais étrangement assorties, description qui pouvait être également faite de c'est deux hommes. Élise est grande, menue avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, alors que Jane est petite, une allure sportive et des cheveux bruns courts. Le plus grands des hommes est fin même si l'on devine sa musculature, avec des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules, son ami a une tête de moins que lui, musclé également mais un peu trapu, avec des cheveux blond-cendrés courts.

La seule table de libre se trouvait à côté de celle des filles et c'est donc là que ces messieurs s'installèrent et même si ils essayaient de rester discrets, toutes les femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour eux. La serveuse, que tout le monde appelait la « bêcheuse » et non sans raison, s'empressa d'aller prendre leur commande, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de murmures, cette fois moins discrets, car elle était connu pour rechigner à se déplacer. En arrivant à leur table, elle leur servit son plus beau et plus aguicheur sourire qui n'eut aucun effet, à son grand déplaisir. Le plus petit des hommes, voyant qu'Elise faisait des signes pour appeler la serveuse, demanda discrètement à son ami de commander, en plus de leurs deux verres de whisky, deux martini blanc pour les filles d'à côté, ainsi notre aimable serveuse, eut donc le déplaisir de constater que deux des verres étaient pour la table de nos héroïnes et elle s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Elise et Jane remercièrent ces gentlemen de leur attention, et leur proposèrent de leur rendre la pareille si ils désiraient une seconde tournée et chacun retourna à sa conversation. Au hasard de la conversation qu'échangeait les deux hommes, elles apprirent que le plus grand se prénommait William et l'autre Charles, de la même façon ils apprirent leur noms.

Apres le concert, alors que les filles cherchaient un taxi pour rentrer, les deux hommes sortirent avec la même idée, mais il était tard et en ce vendredi soir, la plus part des taxis étaient déjà pris, alors quand enfin la chance leurs sourit, ils décidèrent de la partager afin qu'aucun d'eux ne se retrouve geler en ce soir de décembre. Étrangement, ils se rendaient tous à la même adresse, un petit hôtel, à quelques rues, les filles, bien qu'habitant Londres, se retrouvaient à y séjourner en raison de travaux dans leur immeuble, les garçons eux y étaient le temps de leur voyage d'affaire.

En récupérant leurs clés respectives, ils découvrirent qu'ils logeaient tous au même étage, Jane qui croyait au signe du destin y vit le meilleur présage qui soit, Élise, plus réaliste, n'y vit qu'une coïncidence, qui, elle l'espérait, ne viendrait pas gâcher la venue de son copain du moment. Arriver sur le palier ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et l'histoire aurait dû se terminer ainsi, si le copain tant attendu ne s'était pas montré saoul et se trompant de chambre n'avait pas réveillé William au lieu d'Elise.

Cette rencontre nocturne eu plus sieurs effets, donc le premier fut une rupture assez fracassante suite à une crise de jalousie tout aussi bruyante que mal venue, le second effet fut le rapprochement des locataires de l'étage autour d'une tasse de thé légèrement corsée qui détendit l'atmosphère et délia les langues, personne deux heures auparavant n'aurait pu prédire que c'est quatre là finiraient par se côtoyer.

Pour se faire pardonner cette nuit agitée, les filles proposèrent de s'improviser guides touristiques et de faire découvrir aux garçons le Londres tel que le connaissent les londoniens et non les circuits habituels. Ainsi dès le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent pour aller à l'auberge servant le meilleur breakfast, faire le tour des boutiques d'antiquités les plus cachées mais regorgeant des plus beaux objets que l'on puisse imaginer, déjeuner dans un café français, où Élise joua la conseillère étant de par son origine, visiter les divers petits musées cachés dans la capitale et dîner sur une péniche qui naviguait sur la Tamise, pour enfin se retrouver dans un pub connu des seuls initiés.

La journée fut une telle réussite, qu'ils décidèrent de passer leur dimanche également ensemble, au grand plaisir de Jane et Charles qui avaient une attirance mutuelle évidente. William et Élise aussi ressentait une attirance, mais la froideur constante de William, trop souvent approché par des femmes intéressées et la méfiance d'Elise, compréhensible suite à son dernier échec sentimentale, laissait présager des heures difficiles avant de pouvoir s'épanouir, et pourtant le destin auquel Jane croyait allait avoir raison de leurs tourments.

Cette occasion se présenta dès le mois suivant, Charles invita Jane à un week-end dans sa maison d'Ipswitch. Elle emmena Élise qui s'était plongée dans le travail, pour oublier la compagnie des hommes. Bien sûr Charles convia son meilleur ami, William, qui habitait tout près, pour qu'il oublie un peu leur société qui, avec sa sœur Gina, étaient ses seuls préoccupations. C'est ainsi que nos quatre compères se retrouvèrent et, cette fois les filles eurent le rôle des touristes.

Jane et Charles firent tout leur possible dès le vendredi soir pour détendre Élise et William, mais aucun effort n'était suffisant, aussi ils décidèrent de les abandonner le samedi après le petit déjeuner, ne voulant pas plus interférer dans une affaire qu'ils savaient pourtant avoir de l'avenir. À l'étonnement général, le déclencheur du rapprochement fut Beth, la sœur de Charles, qui désirait William plus pour sa fortune que pour lui-même. Ce dernier, mis devant ces deux femmes si différentes, réalisa enfin l'attirance qu'il éprouvait depuis le premier regard pour Élise et décida de tenter de la conquérir.

Pour ce faire, il décida de l'inviter à déjeuner dans un restaurant du bord de mer qu'il affectionnait. Après un voyage en voiture silencieux, le dialogue s'installa et ils se découvrirent, à leurs grands étonnement, des opinions et surtout des points de vue commun tout autant que des sujets de débat. Ainsi ils passèrent leur après-midi à discuter de sujet aussi divers que variés tout en sillonnant la plage déserte en ce mois de janvier glacial. Et c'est donc, transit de froid mais heureux de leur journée qu'ils rentrèrent et passèrent une fin de week-end agréable à tous, sauf à Beth qui ayant pris conscience de l'affinité naissante décida de répliquer.

Les semaines passèrent et si le couple de Jane et William devenait de plus en plus fort, celui de Élise et William ne s'était pas encore dévoilé, chacun ayant encore peur que leurs différences ne les séparent un jour.

Au cours d'un séjour des filles chez Charles, tous se retrouvèrent conviés pour le dîner chez William, où il présenta sa petite sœur Gina, virtuose au piano et au violon, aux filles et en cette douce soirée de fin mars, chacun apprécia ce moment de détente. Gina tomba sous le charme d'Elise, dont elle savait son frère amoureux et comprit sans réserve pourquoi, mais le dessert réserva une surprise amère, lorsque l'oncle de William et Gina, fit son apparition avec Beth afin d'accuser Élise de tromperie.

Personne ne réagis dans un premier temps, et ce dernier avança les pires arguments pour accusé Élise de n'être qu'une fille de basse condition ne s'intéressant à son neveu uniquement pour sa fortune et informant à qui voulait l'entendre que des dispositions avaient été prises pour que William épouse Beth afin que les domaines voisins soient réunis.

Ces accusations et ses révélations n'auraient eu aucun effet sur Elise, si elle n'avait vu le regard de William se changer de souriant et bienveillant à hargneux et dédaigneux, alors elle sut que lui faire entendre raison aurait été impossible, et sur c'est accusations fallacieuses elle décida de quitter la maison, prenant uniquement le temps de dire haut et fort qu'elle n'était coupable d'aucune de ces accusations.

Parti à pied en pleine nuit et folle de rage, que William, l'homme à qui elle désirait donner son cœur, ai pu croire de pareil mensonge elle se perdit dans les bois formant la frontière des deux domaines et s'effondra, épuisée, peu avant le lever du jour. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils la retrouvèrent, le visage encore rougi de ses pleurs, trempée par la rosée matinale, grelottante de froid et crispée par la rage qu'elle ne pouvait évacuée.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit avec Jane auprès d'elle qui la veillait, elle apprit alors qu'elle venait de passer trois jours alitée, dans un état semi-comateux dû à une pneumonie. Sortir en pleine nuit en jean et chemisier n'était pas sa meilleure idée, en même temps sa réflexion avait été court-circuitée.

Jane lui appris que Beth avait reconnu avoir monter l'oncle de William contre elle par jalousie, en se rendant compte qu'il ne la verrait jamais comme il voyait Élise et en apprenant qu'elle risquait de mourir suite à la fuite dans les bois, que l'oncle reconnut également qu'il s'était emporté et avait insister pour pourvoir à tous les soins nécessaires, mais que le plus affecté était William, qui l'avait retrouvé, ramener chez lui et veillé depuis son retour.

A ce moment il entra dans la chambre et, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait repris connaissance, lâcha le thé préparé pour Jane et se rua sur Élise afin de s'assurer par mille questions qu'elle allait bien. Bien qu'encore affaiblit elle le rassura mais malgré toute la tendresse qu'elle lisait dans son regard et ne pouvait oublier la déception qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, et pour ne pas en souffrir d'avantage demanda à rester seule prétextant une migraine.

Ayant sentit le malaise de son amie, Jane resta devant la porte et entendit les pleurs d'Elise qu'elle savait ne pas être dû à la migraine prétextée, aussi n'écoutant que son cœur, elle rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit et le plus délicatement possible, pris son amie dans ses bras, afin qu'elle puisse faire sortir toute sa peine.

Quelques jours plus tard, remise de ses émotions et de nouveau sur ses jambes, Élise décida qu'il était temps pour elle de regagner Londres et son travail. Elle s'était arranger pour rester seule le plus possible et restait silencieuse dès que William était près d'elle, tout ce qui avait été expliqué ne changeait pas la situation, il était fiancé et elle ne pouvait le regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer.

Lui ne comprenait pas, après tout la situation avait été aplanie, pourquoi le fuyait-elle ? La réponse vint innocemment de Gina, lors d'une conversation qu'ils eurent quelques jours après le départ d'Elise. Pendant qu'ils reparlaient de toute cette histoire, elle demanda si c'est fiançailles douteuses avait été démenties, et là ce fut un choc, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, aussi appelât'il Charles, qui se trouva aussi dépourvu et donc contacta Jane qui n'était plus sur de tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Élise à son réveil.

Tous quatre décidèrent de se retrouver chez Jane le soir même, après avoir fait le point ensemble, Jane appela Élise à la rejoindre pour dîner, ce qui failli provoquer une catastrophe quand en arrivant, cette dernière s'aperçut que William était là et failli s'évanouir sous le choc. Quand elle fut calmé, il lui expliqua que les prétendues fiançailles étaient annulées et s'excusa d'avoir douté d'elle-même une seconde. Élise le regarda droit dans les yeux et put y lire tout l'amour, la tendresse et la sincérité qu'il ressentait pour elle et finalement l'embrassa.

Ce baiser fut si passionné que aujourd'hui encore leur petits-enfants en parlent encore, espérant un jour connaître un amour aussi fort que celui qui uni leur grand parents depuis plus de cinquante ans.

 _FIN_


End file.
